brawlhacksfandomcom-20200213-history
Add Your Own
Usage Copy this and paste it just before the "|}" at the end of the page. And PLEASE just disable the rich editor; it sucks. xd - To disable the rich editor for yourself, go to and select the "Editing" tab. Untick the option to "Enable Rich Text Editing". Add a New Row & Add Your Texture |- Explanation of Each Field Texname: The name of your texture you've made. Creatorname: Your name you'd like to show up on the Wiki for the creator. Creatorwikiname: Once you've signed up for this wiki, you'll need to put your username in this spot. Team: If you're on a Team, your team name goes here. Teamsite: The URL to your website. Thumbnail: After you've of your texture to the Wiki, type in the name of your picture here. For example, if you uploaded an image to the wiki, and named it emerald_texture_for_phantom_link.jpg - Then you're going to type in "emerald_texture_for_phantom_link.jpg" in this spot. There is no support for direct linking from free image upload sites provided here. Anything starting with http:// will be automatically broken. Download: The direct link to where you uploaded your texture. Please name your textures something recognizable when you upload to places such as MediaFire, 4shared, or Filefactory - so to lessen confusion. dssitename: If you uploaded your texture to MediaFire, in this spot, you'll type in "MediaFire". Essentially, this is the text that will show up on the Wiki, and will link to the direct link to your texture that you placed in the "download" field. IMPORTANT Notes *Team, teamsite, and dlsitename are optional. *If you list a team, be sure to list your teamsite too. *If you leave dlsitename blank (for whatever reason), the text "Download" will appear instead. *All images get scaled down to a maximum 75x75px large. They will retain their normal aspect ratio, so upload them as large as you'd like. *Although not recommended for obvious reasons, not including a preview image will get you a placeholder image instead. *The end result should resemble this if there was two rows of textures: Adding Sub-Pages This is entirely up to the creator whether or not this page gets made for the texture or not. This is a small bio for the texture, which can include anything you'd like. It follows a template that is located (and explained) here. On the character's texture list (for individual characters) the name of the character texture hack is clickable. Those are the pre-defined locations for where the bios will go that follow this template. The creator is more than welcome to click on the link, and create the Sub-Page as they please. FAQ Q: I added my character texture during the week of July 25th to August 1st, and it's not on the new character's page! WHAT THE CRAP!? A: We are currently scanning for changes between the move to the new format, and the additions that may have occurred during the template creation. We'll update it within the next week, don't fret. Q: I had a texture that had multiple download links, like the PCS, and the PAC, and the CSP. What happened to those?? A: Only the PCS link was moved over to the new template. Please update your links to include the .pac and csp files as well, if necessary. Q: I had Blue and Red versions of my textures - what did you do with those? A: We randomly moved one of them to the new layout. You might consider creating a link that includes them both, OR creating a Sub-Page that explains where one can find the second download for the alternate color. [[User: }/ } }]] } | | }} [ } } | } | Download}}] valign="middle" align="center" [[User: } }]] valign="middle" align="center" } | } |}} Category:Guide